The present invention relates to wound dressings.
Before the present invention, thin flexible films coated with adhesive have been sold to cover a wound. Such films are permeable to water vapor, and maintain the moist environment at the surface of the wound. The films also serve as a barrier to bacteria and outside contaminants. The films are transparent to inspect the wound without breaking the bacteria barrier to determine if a problem exists in the wound. However, such films have no capacity to handle wound fluids, and the fluids tend to undermine the adhesive resulting in possible breakage of the bacteria barrier and dislodgement of the film.